<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream by Estocilda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822698">Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda'>Estocilda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChanSoo Week (EXO), Kpop Olymfics, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo entendia o que era ter uma alma gêmea, sabia que era o momento de felicidade plena encontrar sua outra metade. Cresceu vendo o amor dos pais e de todos a sua volta, era algo mágico pertencer apenas ao seu escolhido.<br/>No entanto o destino lhe pregou uma peça, e o quê era para ser um momento de extrema felicidade, se transformou em martírio, fazendo com que Kyungsoo fugisse.<br/>Mas ninguém pode fugir do próprio destino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo entendia o que era ter uma alma gêmea na sua mente, sabia que era o momento de felicidade plena encontrar sua outra metade. Também acreditava que almas gêmeas não faziam mal umas as outras, se aquela era a pessoa que caminharia o resto dos seus dias com você, construiria uma família, por qual motivo faria mal? Ele jamais faria mal algum a sua outra metade só de pensar nisso seu coração doía. </p><p>Cresceu vendo o amor dos pais e de todos a sua volta, era algo mágico pertencer apenas ao seu escolhido. Os deuses amavam os humanos e como presente os deram suas almas gêmeas, ia além de um sentimento banal, por isso mostravam em sonhos a sua outra metade, e o destino com seus caminhos rodeados em completo mistério que os unia. Não era preciso buscar no mundo inteiro, com a conexão que os ligavam eram atraídos um ao outro, até o momento em que se encontrassem e vivessem o restante de suas vidas juntos, ansiavam tanto por isso. </p><p>Eram raros e quase nulos, os casos em que pessoas não destinadas ficavam juntas, isso acontecia somente quando perdiam sua outra metade, ou na adolescência quando estavam descobrindo o mundo e se descobrindo, no entanto na adolescência era passageiro, um passatempo, não havia sentimentos além da curiosidade. Era de senso comum na sociedade em todo o mundo, seu coração iria desejar apenas uma pessoa, toda química dos corpos reagiria, e Kyungsoo gostava disso. </p><p>Foi na adolescência quando os sonhos começaram, no começo apenas acordava chorando em desespero, os pais corriam para amparar Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>― Eu não sei o que devemos fazer? ―  ao longe a voz de Donghae, um de seus pais, soava preocupada. ― Ele não pode estar vendo isso.</p><p>― Impossível! Alma gêmeas nunca fazem mal, e se fizerem... ― era a voz de Siwon seu outro pai, ele queria acordar, não conseguia e em seguida o silêncio.</p><p>Talvez fosse um cuidado extra dos deuses, um aviso alto e claro que nunca seria questionado, se algum dos dois fizesse mal ao outro sentiria toda dor, fosse ela física ou mental. O garoto sempre ansiou tanto sentir tudo, porém quando os sonhos começaram a surgir, foi como ser jogado em um abismo e deixado lá, sem luz, sem vida, o mesmo se sentia uma exceção, jamais faria mal a sua soulmate. Para o Do somente existia uma solução. </p><p>Aos 25 anos suas viagens ininterruptas de um país a outro, foi o modo escolhido para fugir do destino. Planejou toda sua vida ainda na adolescência, sua profissão, onde e como trabalharia, mesmo que o chamassem de covarde ou tivessem pena, o Do não se importaria, o que realmente importava estava a salvo e seus pais estavam bem, desde que eles e sua metade estivessem bem e seguros, conseguiria suportar qualquer coisa. Enfrentaria as consequências do destino sozinho. Kyungsoo era um mestre na segurança eletrônica de megas empresas e bancos, vivia de um país a outro para manter os dados sempre seguros, pelo menos essa era a verdade conhecida por todos, nem mesmo seus empregadores conheciam seu rosto, ninguém sabia quem era o famoso KSD pessoalmente.</p><p>Todos os dias dizia a si mesmo que tudo o quê fazia era para o bem de sua outra metade. No fundo, bem no fundo do seu coração desejava ver pessoalmente o rapaz alto e destrambelhado, já sonhara tanto com ele ao ponto de pegar características, mesmo que fosse sempre a mesma cena, sempre com  segundos a mais a cada sonho, tinha certeza que saberia identificar caso o encontrasse e fugiria dele para salvar a vida dos dois, não suportaria viver com aquela falta: "você não sente falta do que nunca teve", dizia a si mesmo e a todos que quisessem ouvir. </p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>― Mamãe. ― o pequeno Chanyeol vinha com um filhote de gato nas pequenas mãos. ― Tadinho mãe, tadinho. ― e como a senhora Park poderia dizer não?</p><p>Ela também queria saber, mas a casa já estava cheia com 20 gatos e 12 cachorros, o número já foi maior, mas felizmente conseguiam famílias para eles, mesmo Chanyeol chegando a cada dia com mais um. </p><p>O filho com 4 anos tinha o coração mais lindo que já vira, e saberia em alguns anos que isso nunca mudaria, seu coração iria sofrer junto, mas estaria ali por ele. </p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>― Mamãe! ― o homem de 30 anos entrou em casa, passos, vários passos, e latidos foram ouvidos. Costumava sempre ser recepcionado por seus bebês de quatro patas, como costumava chamar. ― Estou de volta! ― e ficou preso por meia hora na entrada, até atender a demanda de carinho dado a si por cada um dos seus cachorros e gatos. </p><p>― O jantar está na mesa, tome um banho e venha. ― escutou o grito da mulher, que ainda o tratava como uma criança e tudo bem, ele admitia que não se importava, desde que a irmã casou eram apenas os dois ali. ― Não demore. ― ouvindo isso subiu para o segundo andar.</p><p>Ele amava tanto a mãe e a irmã, ainda mais sua mãe que mesmo após a perda do seu pai seguiu firme, ele nunca a viu chorar, sempre a via agradecer pelo tempo que tiveram juntos, talvez fosse por isso que ele queria tanto encontrar sua soulmate, mesmo que durasse um segundo, para Chanyeol sabia que valeria a pena.</p><p>Durante o jantar a conversa era quase sempre a mesma.</p><p>― Algo novo filho? ― sua mãe o perguntava com esperanças.</p><p>― Nada ainda mãe, ele parece estar mesmo fugindo às vezes. ― se calou por alguns instante, antes de externar aquilo que sempre o corroía. ― Eu sinto que ele me rejeita tão fortemente, quase cheguei a desistir, mas algo não me deixa mãe. ― confessou novamente.</p><p>― Confie nos seus sentimentos e sua intuição. ― o conselho o acalmava sempre.</p><p>Se para Kyungsoo eram segundos, para Chanyeol era uma vida inteira sonhando e o vendo, ele poderia dizer que viveu a espera do outro, que sabia todos os passos, mas sempre estava um passo atrás. Entenderia se fosse rejeitado, mas não queria desistir ainda. Nesse meio tempo se encontrou como T.I. e a cada ano se aperfeiçoava mais. A sua área pertencia a um nicho pequeno, mas que pagava bem e tinha poucos profissionais confiáveis fora ele, sabia apenas de mais dois KSD e SH2O, não tinha ideia de quem eram e respeitava a privacidade deles, assim como sabia que eles pouco se importavam com ele.  </p><p>Tudo estava prestes a mudar, ele não vinha tendo mais sonhos com sua metade a semanas, teve medo do pior ter acontecido, mas o Park tinha esperanças que não, naquele domingo recebeu uma proposta inusitada, queriam os três melhores da área criando um sistema novo e ainda mais seguro. Chanyeol sabia quem eram sendo um deles, porém não sabia onde encontrar os outros dois, nem mesmo suas aparências, o que não foi um problema com o e-mail seguinte. </p><p>Era algo novo e um desafio, ele estava mesmo precisando ocupar a mente em algo e teria um encontro em Loey, KSD e SH2O. </p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>Estava agora na Rússia ― aproveitando o tempo frio ― quando recebeu o e-mail, poderia rejeitar, mas sentia falta da família e decidiu voltar a Coréia e passar um tempo com os pais, eram as pessoas com quem ele mais se importava no mundo e as únicas que ainda tinha. </p><p>Não ter mais os sonhos com seu soulmate só poderia ser um bom sinal, talvez a conexão tenha desistido dele, era impossível, mas desejava isso. </p><p>Ainda queria manter seu anonimato para as empresas, por isso com o e-mail que lhe foi passado, entrou em contato apenas com Loey e SH2O, pedindo para ser encontrarem em um cyber café movimentado no centro de Seul, onde costumava ir para jogar quando era um estudante, ainda tinha uma semana até o encontro, então ignorou os e-mails mandados por Loey e SH2O, iria passar um tempo de qualidade com os pais e esquecer sobre tudo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol parecia pressentir algo, estava ainda mais inquieto e desastrado, seguiu para o local marcado e sem saber como os outros eram, apenas sentou em uma das cadeiras, e decidiu jogar enquanto esperava já que chegou antecipadamente, um outro e-mail de KSD chegou descrevendo a roupa que usaria, SH2O também mandou dando os detalhes da roupa, ele apenas fez o mesmo e assim informou sobre seu conjunto preto da adidas, tinha apenas uma casaco grande e pesado por cima, por causa do tempo. </p><p>Mudou de lugar, para ver melhor quem entrava e saia, e o primeiro a aparecer ― pelas características ― era o SH2O, o Park estava surpreso, sabia quem aquele homem era. O jovem CEO de apenas 33 anos, três a mais que ele, estava ali e era um dos rostos mais conhecidos e respeitados do país, ninguém poderia desconfiar. </p><p>― Kim Junmyeon. ― chamou o outro, que o olhou um pouco confuso o mirando de cima abaixo. ― É um prazer conhecê-lo. ― esperou ele se aproximar para continuar. ― SH2O.</p><p>― Você não disse que era tão alto Loey. ― sorriu gentil e sentou ao lado. ― E KSD? ― perguntou.</p><p>― Ainda não apareceu, como acha que ele é? ― havia mesmo imaginado como seriam os outros dois, teve uma surpresa com o primeiro.</p><p>―Não faço a menor ideia, pode ser um homem, uma mulher, um idoso, uma idosa ou um estrangeiro. ― eram muitas as opções, e poderia apenas começar a listar.</p><p>―Acho que vamos descobrir agora. ― os dois olharam para a entrada, as roupas batiam, viu o outro procurá-los e os encontrar ali, então se aproximou, mas a cada passo que KSD dava Chanyeol sentia o coração acelerar mais e mais, estava quase pedindo ajuda.</p><p>―Olá eu sou o KSD. ― ele já o via visto muitas vezes no seu sonho, sabia cada detalhe do rosto do outro e agora diante de si, Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer com todas aquelas emoções que o invadiam. ― É um prazer. ― quando Kyungsoo olhou realmente o maior, perdeu toda cor que tinha. ― Não pode estar acontecendo. ― e havia dor na sua voz.</p><p>Tudo que Chanyeol queria, era encontrar sua metade e agora o tinha ali, e tudo que Kyungsoo queria era salvar sua outra metade de si mesmo, mas o destino tinha sua própria maneira de agir, e assim os colocou frente a frente, não havia mais escapatória.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>Sem entender nada, absolutamente nada de início, Junmyeon estava indeciso entre sair e ficar, mas preferiu ficar, esperou que algum dos outros dois fizesse algo, ele sentia que estava presenciando algo íntimo demais, e  esse pensamento o deu a resposta, era o encontro de soulmate e ele estava ali presenciando, era uma dádiva dos deuses, um sinal de boa sorte para o novo projeto. </p><p>― Marcamos outra reunião depois. ― se pronunciou, elevando o tom para ser ouvido, funcionou quando teve a atenção dos dois.</p><p>― Obrigado. ― Chanyeol queria um tempo para eles.</p><p>― Não precisa. ― Kyungsoo dissera.</p><p>― Então? ― Junmyeon em dúvida .</p><p>― Não podemos mais trabalhar juntos. ― Kyungsoo se pronunciou. ― Preciso ir. ― e apenas deu as costas, sentindo uma dor no peito. Estava triste e não queria fazer isso, mas saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, pensaria no caminho para qual país iria, onde iria se esconder, na sua mente o rosto do homem agora tão nítido e lindo dominava.</p><p>― Nos falamos depois Junmyeon. ― agora que o tinha tão perto, ele jamais o deixaria ir assim, tudo em Chanyeol transbordava inclusive o amor que cultivava a anos, por um milagre conseguiu correr sem quebrar nada ou cair no caminho, o baixinho andava rápido ou corria, pois já estava virando a esquina quando ele correu mais rápido e o acompanhou. ― Não faz isso, por favor. ― pediu segurando o braço do outro, soltou em seguida quando teve a atenção dele.</p><p>― Você precisa me deixar ir, você não entende. ― ele estava tão aflito e nervoso. ― É perigoso ficar perto, siga sua vida como antes nós nunca nos encontramos. ― Chanyeol queria voltar a chorar o vendo assim. Será que causava tanto mal? Não queria que fosse assim.</p><p>― Eu preciso entender. ― para ele seria tão fácil o chamar de amor, ele queria isso. ― Você não sente o mesmo? ― era quase impossível, mas ele respeitaria, queria apenas uma resposta.</p><p>― Você não teve o sonho que eu tive. ― ele estava em pânico, tudo que queria evitar estava diante dos seus olhos e os sentimentos que tanto rejeitou, se apossaram de cada célula do seu corpo querendo se jogar nos braços do mais alto.</p><p>Vendo toda aquela reação, Chanyeol se preocupou mais ainda, queria se afastar se isso o acalmasse, no entanto não poderia deixá-lo sozinho desse modo, nenhum dos dois se moveu por minutos, até o Park o pedir para acompanhá-lo em casa, não precisava ir ao menos que o colocasse em um táxi e soubesse que ele iria para casa e estava bem. O Do aceitou, não a companhia, apenas o táxi, saiu dali jurando a si mesmo que sumiria.</p><p>Ver a forma dos seus sonhos na sua frente o deu coragem para seguir em frente, Chanyeol tinha certeza que iriam entender um ao outro, ele iria ajudar Kyungsoo, se não conseguisse ajudá-lo ainda estaria ali por ele, até o dia que ele o aceitasse de vez e passassem a viver juntos, estava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupado, respirou fundo e seguiu para casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo sentia tanto medo e amor ao mesmo tempo, sua mente e seu coração eram uma confusão, quando chegou em casa e os pais estavam ali, se sentiu como o garotinho e os abraçou, precisava daquele conforto. Ficaram ali, até o mais novo conseguir verbalizar tudo que aconteceu.</p><p>― Aconteceu, ele estava ali na minha frente. ― estavam os três sentados no sofá, os mais velhos esperando.</p><p>― Filho, está tudo bem agora. ― Donghae falou e o abraçou novamente, odiava ver o seu bebê chorar e assim, só o viu assim no primeiro sonho.</p><p>― Estamos aqui, para o que decidir. ― Siwon se pronunciou ― Mas ele deveria saber o motivo de estar sendo rejeitado e decidir. ― não queria ser aquele que pressionava, no entanto sabia que Donghae não conseguiria, o marido sempre tendia a proteger o filho, não negava que faria mesmo, porém Kyungsoo já era um adulto.</p><p>― Eu não sei. ― não se sentia bem para contestar.</p><p>― Tudo bem ― Donghae respondeu, o marido já havia conversado com ele sobre o que fariam quando o momento chegasse. ― Vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p>O mais novo passou dias sem sair de casa, os pais nunca o pressionavam, depois de descansar a mente os três conversaram, ele sempre ouvira a os pais, e desde então vinha cogitando conversar com Chanyeol. Que descobrirá o nome, pois o outro fez questão de mandar um e-mail se apresentando, e vários outros contando tudo sobre sua vida, enquanto o mais baixo apenas lia e sem responder. </p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>O Park estava tão inquieto, desde aquele dia não tivera mais notícias do seu soulmate, os e-mails não eram respondidos e se sentia mais ansioso a cada instante. Uma semana e estava prestes a fazer uma falsa queixa na polícia, mudou de ideia quando KSD respondeu um dos seus inúmeros e-mails marcando um encontro em sua casa, ele iria conhecer a casa de Kyungsoo, e se apresentaria formalmente, em algumas horas tudo poderia mudar novamente. </p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo decidiu por fim fazer algo, era injusto de sua parte e ele sabia, marcou um encontro na sua casa, depois de avisar aos pais. Precisava deles para o que viria a seguir e mesmo tendo viajado parte do mundo, seu único refúgio era seu lar.</p><p>Um ficaria feliz naquele encontro e o outro esqueceria sua preocupação.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>― Soo, não lembre disso. ― Chanyeol sentia o peito doer só de recordar. ― Você literalmente fugiu de mim, eu achei que eu era... ― esperou, até pensar se deveria ou não dizer, descobriu o quão sensível sua outra metade era, assim como ele. ― Um monstro.</p><p>― Não, você nunca seria um monstro. ― o olhou com preocupação e sorriu no final. ― É bonito demais para isso. </p><p>Fazia um ano e um mês que haviam se encontrado, e um ano que Kyungsoo decidiu viver aquilo que tanto ansiou e estavam juntos desde então, dois meses depois do início do namoro estavam morando juntos, o que fora uma alegria para os pais de Kyungsoo que finalmente viram o filho parar em um lugar só. Era a felicidade plena que o mais novo tanto ansiou, algumas noites ainda tinha o mesmo pesadelo tão real que acordava assustado, e sentia os braços de Chanyeol o acalmando, sempre seria assim.</p><p>―  Vamos visitar o Myeon hoje? ― Chanyeol perguntou. ― Precisamos de um presente para o bebê e para Soojung.</p><p>― Eu já cuidei disso. ― sempre um passo à frente os dois sempre diziam.</p><p>Depois da conversa, conseguiram marcar o encontro com Junmyeon novamente. Ficaram realmente próximos, se aproximando também de sua esposa Jung Soojung. Como Soojung estava prestes a dar a luz e o marido se recusava a sair de casa, o casal se prontificou a ir até o Kim para fazer o projeto no escritório pessoal dele. O nascimento do bebê foi uma alegria claro, e eles sempre o visitavam quando podiam, em breve seria a festa de um ano. </p><p>― Eu não viveria mesmo sem você. ― era uma verdade absoluta.</p><p>Saíram do apartamento, com os dois presentes em mãos, assim que entrou no carro Kyungsoo sentiu um calafrio, mas respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo que estava tudo bem, Chanyeol dirigia e ele apenas o observava em silêncio.</p><p>― Está tudo bem Soo? ― o mais velho perguntou. ― Está mais calado do que o normal, quer voltar? </p><p>― Não seja um bobo Park, vamos. ― talvez o tivesse despistado, não importava por agora.</p><p>Seguiram na mesma rota de sempre, viu os mesmo prédios, as mesmas casas, as mesmas árvores, pararam no mesmo local de sempre em frente ao prédio do casal Kim, quando Chanyeol desceu e estava indo o ajudar, Kyungsoo lembrou do pesadelo, ele nunca contou detalhes. </p><p>Mas ali estava diante dos seus olhos como se fosse em câmera lenta, seu corpo se encheu de adrenalina naquele instante, o medo não era mais algo infundado, antes que sua outra metade se aproximasse mais Kyungsoo desceu o mais rápido que pode.</p><p>― Fique aí. ― pediu em um grito, mas chanyeol e continuava a seguir. ― Não por favor, não! ― Chanyeol deveria ficar do lado da calçada, o carro o atingiria quando ele fosse abrir a porta para ele.</p><p>Do Kyungsoo sabia o que iria fazer, e não tinha a menor dúvida disso, era tão grato por Park Chanyeol. Por seu soulmate ter insistido e o amado tanto nesse um ano que poderia seguir em paz, foram poucos passos até chegar onde Chanyeol estava e o empurrar para a calçada, poucos segundos, dois ou três antes de um carro em alta velocidade o atingir, seus últimos pensamentos estavam cheios de gratidão por seus pais e por Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>A cinco anos seu mundo parou, e tudo que fazia era o mesmo, trabalhar e ir visitar Kyungsoo, ele deveria estar ali, mas sabia o quão teimoso o mais novo sempre fora, alguns dias encontrava os sogros por ali, às vezes sua mãe iria com ele.</p><p>― Soo, é nosso aniversário hoje, parabéns. ― deprimente e patético, alguns poderiam achar isso, mas ele não. ―  A gente vai ter mais um sobrinho ou sobrinha, minha irmã está grávida novamente, ela contou hoje como um presente para gente. </p><p>E continuou ali com seu monólogo, nunca fora respondido nesses cinco anos, e ninguém ousava o interromper, era algo íntimo e apenas deles, quando deu a hora de ir embora ele se despediu com as mesmas palavras de sempre.</p><p>― Eu vou estar aqui amanhã. ― tocou a mão inerte na cama. ― Vou estar aqui quando você acordar.</p><p>Pois Park Chanyeol sabia que Kyungsoo não tinha ido totalmente, a ligação que tinham o dizia todos os dias que seu soulmate voltaria para ele, então permaneceria ali o esperando com todo amor que tinha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eu não deveria estar triste com o cap, mas estou!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu poderia ter postado tudo de uma vez, mas eu ja havia decidido dividir!<br/>Obrigada por quem leu!<br/>e Obrigada L0nelys0ul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>